


Late night visit

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kathryn writes poetry again, Love Poems, Romance, Sappiness, Seven plays part in that poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn writes a poem about her nightly visitor of the night before.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Kudos: 6





	Late night visit

**Author's Note:**

> Kathryn is at it again, folks! Looks like our Captain is unstoppable with those love poems of hers. Hope you'll enjoy this one! ;)

Last night as I sat in my quarters

You barged in without ringing

Leaving me with no starters

My insides were singing

At the wonderful view

Your hair flowing in golden waves

That red dress so gorgeous on you

My eyes became slaves

Gaze locked onto your silhouette

As I slowly got up

There was no regret

Unable to shut up

My tone void of command

I told you earnestly

While taking hold of your hand

That I care for you deeply

When your eyes then met mine

I knew you understood

Your lips were divine

As I'd known they would


End file.
